


:Blind realization:

by MerlinDK99



Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt and injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinDK99/pseuds/MerlinDK99
Summary: Another short Lindar story, but this time he losses his vision!After his own journey to apologize to all the other clans, Lindar finds himself in the middle of his workshop watching as the color green takes over his vision completely.





	:Blind realization:

It first happened a few hours after Spyro had freed Lindar.

And the light blue clock maker dragon hadn’t realized what was happening before it had been to late.

He had made his own little journey to go around to all the other clans of the dragon kingdom to apologize for starting this catastrophic event, most of the other elders forgave him for what happens, there was only a few of them that had been mad or grumpy at him but Nestor had told him “they’ll come around eventually!” Giving him a gentle and assuring pat on his small shoulder as he had said it.

And now Lindar was back home in his workshop, he had almost just gotten back from his journey, but when he had been on his way over to his work table he had stopped and he watch in horror as his vision began to get worse and worse, he felt like he couldn’t breathe as he watch the color green taking over his field of view completely.

“Wh-wha-wha” Lindar began in a shaky voice, his throat getting dry, he took a hesitant step forward where he knew his stool and table was, putting up his arms to make sure he didn’t walk into anything.

But he was to fast for his own legs and he fell over them hitting his jaw on the table corner on his way down, that was definitely gonna leave a mark.

Lindar slowly began to sit up, laying his head against the table leg, he didn’t miss the taste of metal filling his mouth slowly, he must have bite his tongue when he hit his jaw.

Why did this happen?

Lindar sat there for some time, thinking about what could have gotten him blind like this.

Was it a side effect of getting crystallized?, no then Nestor and the others that got freed before him would have said something about it, maybe it was because he got hit in the face by the crystalizer beam and it hit his eyes?

His heart hurt the more he thought about what could have done this to him.

Lindar sat up more, leaning his head more against the side of the table “or maybe its j-just karma?” He whispers to himself.

He took a hand up so it was in front of his face opening and closing it in a attempt to see if he could see any kind of movement behind the green color that took up his hold view.

Was his eyes crystallized?

He took a shaky breath, after trying different things to see if he could just see something else than green, but to no vain.

Lindar slowly got of the ground with the help of the table, spitting some of the blood that had almost filled his whole mouth out, feeling a couple drops drip down the sides of his jaw too, then still on shaky legs he began to walk with one hand on the wall slowly guiding himself towards the doorway, maybe the others could help find something that could explain and maybe even help with his sudden blindness.

It took some time to get around to where the doorway was located, his hand getting scratch a little up from the rough stone wall, his body working hard to increase all his other senses from the lack of his vision.

He finally reached the corner that indicated that he had found the big doorway to the rest of the sleeping quarters for the other dragons of Stone Hill castle.

But just before he began to continue walking he heard music and laughter from a window just above him and he stopped.

If his eyes still could widen they would, he had forgot all about the big party they where gonna have for Spyro after it only took around a day for the purple dragon to free everyone, and he had just moved on to where Gnasty lived the last time Lindar had asked about the kid’s whereabouts, by the sound of things the little hero is definitely back and having a time of his life.

Lindar backed away from the doorway.

“I ca-can’t do this, not when...everyone is...” he began backing more way before slowly sliding down to the ground, hugging his legs against his chest, he couldn’t disturb everyone’s peace again, he already did that almost a day ago.

“I’ll just ask Gavin or Gilda tomorrow if they can get Nestor for me..” he whisperers to himself, “no everyone would still be tired for the party, i can wait...” it was hard to whisper when his mouth was still filling with blood, he spit more of it out.

He probably looks horrible with all the blood dripping out between his teeth, he felt horrible and scared, Lindar lightly shook his head, no he could wait, they shouldn’t miss the party because of him.

Well at least everyone is leaving him alone, but the thoughts only just got into his head before he began to hear the sound of foot steps coming towards his room.

“Me and my mouth” he whisper under his breath as he hears a voice.

“Hey Lindar your in here?!”

Lindar gave a deep sigh after hearing the voice, he honestly did not know who it was, it definitely wasn’t a dragon from his clan.

Lindar listen as the owner of the voice enters his room.

“Hey you in here? Gilda asked me if I could fetch you” Lindar could hear that the owner of the voice was standing by the doorway now, and he could probably see the bloody mess at his work table.

“Ehm the names Gunnar by the way, hey! .......Are you even in here?

The last words was said more to Gunnar himself as he looked into the dark room in front of him.

After a few seconds Lindar hear the sound of fire a clear sign that a light source was now illuminating the room, wait its dark already?, time really flys by when you are blind.

The footsteps was now getting deeper into the room before stopping “wh-what the?”

Sounds like Gunnar found the table...with the scratch marks....and blood.

Lindar quietly cursed under his breath of course, he had probably smelled it before even setting a foot inside the room.

It felt like forever before something happened again, Lindar felt as if someone was looking at him.

And true enough the footsteps very slowly began to go towards where he was sitting against the wall, he must really look bad for the other male to make so hesitant steps.

“Hey you okay there?”

Even the words sounded hesitant.

Lindar didn’t know what to say, it would definitely hurt to talk with how the bloody wound in his mouth is still bleeding, slower now, but still bleeding.

The only thing he did was hid his face away from where he could hear the other was.

“Hey what happened to you?”

The sound of claws scraping the stone floor indicating that Gunnar had sat down somewhere in front of Lindar, still the light blue dragon didn’t look up and that concern the peacekeeper dragon.

“Its nothing just lea- ah!” Lindar hissed in pain after trying to tell the other to leave him alone but he just made his injury worse and more blood began to fill his mouth, and without thinking he turned his head to the side spitting it out, on the floor beside him.

“Well it doesn’t look like *nothing* to me” Gunnar said expecting the sight before him, he’d never seen anything like this, yes he was a peacekeeper but he and the other peacekeepers rarely kill to keep the peace, they only really chase the intruders out of the kingdom again, so he was a little shocked from the amount of blood that trailed from the table on the other side of the room going along the wall to where Lindar is now sitting, there’s even some blood on the wall too.

“Let me see” Gunnar took a gentle hold of Lindar’s jawline guiding it out from where it was laying between Lindar’s chest and legs.

“Hey what the hell!” Lindar tried to make the other let go again but to no vain, but he realized how tired he have become, thats when he realized it was probably because of blood loss.

“Jezz when did this happen!?” Gunnar asked in a serious voice noticing some dry flakes of blood falling to the floor as he moved Lindar’s head to the side to get a better look.

Lindar gave up when he realized he couldn’t get the other male to leave him alone, and it did feel nice having someone near him again, dame he should have stayed outside with Gilda and the others instead of going in here.

“I don’t remember, but im sure it happened before the sun when down”

Lindar mumbles, it was a little hard to answer the question when the dragon asking it was holding your jaw in place.

Lindar hear more scratching sounds and he could feel Gunnar sitting beside him now their shoulders touching.

“You should probably get it checked”  
Gunnar told him, his voice now coming from where he had moved to.

“Enzor a good friend of mine would definitely have something that would stop that bleeding” Lindar moved his head away a second after, spitting once again some blood at the floor, giving the other a grunt in understanding at the same time.

A sudden wave of tiredness hitting Lindar right in his brain, so he leaned his head more against the wall.

“So” He felt Gunnar shift his quiet word getting the green dragon’s attention “hows our little purple savior doing?”

Lindar needed to put his thoughts on anything else than the pain and missing vision.

“Spyro?” Lindar gave the other a nod.

“ oh his loving the party, and he sure loves the attention!” The taller dragon gave a short laugh and all the others love the food that Devlin aaand was it Alvar?” Gunnar thought for a second before shaking his head “never mind but seriously you’re Artisans dragons know how to make a great party thats for sure, everyone is wild for the food!”

Lindar smile from that, hearing about how everything is back to normal.

But the smile disappeared when he remembers that he probably will never see any of his fellow comrades and friends again.

“Whats with the frown?” Of course Gunnar noticed, Lindar took a deep breath before turning his head a little towards the other male beside him.

Feeling tears slowly form in his eyes, he took another breath but this time it was a shaky one.

“I can’t look at you or see the party...”  
He whispered enough so he was sure that Gunnar hear him clearly.

It felt like minutes had gone by.

“What do you mean?, juuust turn you head im right here see?”

Lindar closed his eyes before slowly turning fully towards the other beside him “i-i wish it was that easy” Lindar finally said before opening his eyes.

He only saw green, but he tried looking where he thought Gunnar was sitting, still his eyes shifted around.

“What do you mean b-“ Lindar could hear Gunnar taking a sudden quick sip of air, and the there was silence again, Lindar’s eyes still looking around in a lost way, a small stream of tears going down his right cheek.

He felt completely lost when he didn’t get a response form his companion for a few seconds, his probably still taking it in that the dragon beside him is now blind.

Lindar got scared when he out of nowhere felt a hand on each side of his cheeks gently guiding his head towards the other.

Seconds go by again “is this why...you fell? Ho-how did this happen?!”

Lindar took his head out of the hands slowly “I honestly d-don’t know, it just happened right in front of me..” making a quiet hiss at the end from the awaken pain in his mouth.

“Why didn’t you get help right away?!”

“I wanted to make sure it wasn’t stress!” Lindar turned his head the other way “but when I realized it was real...i-i hear the party, a-and I didn’t want to break the good mood..again”

The last word was a whisper.

“Again?” The words came a little harsh, but the next ones was more sympathetic “what do you mean with....again?”

“Well I already destroyed everyone’s day by getting them crystallized..........i did insult that gnorc into doing it”

Lindar felt a hand gripping his shoulder in a calm way.

“Do you know why *i* came to get you?” Lindar turn his head slightly towards the other again.

“Because all the others from the Artisans clan kept looking towards the door to the sleeping quarters, they where clearly worried for you and waited for you to join the party” 

Gunnar took another breath of air.

“I got enough of it, and said i was gonna go get you, because I wasn’t much for parties with sad faces”

Gunnar nudged his shoulder against Lindar’s too give him a little comfort.

“Aaand they are probably more worried now, because it have almost been half a hour since i walk in here.

Gunnar finished with a playful voice.

Lindar gave a small smile at that, before turning his head, so he was looking Towards the middle of the room, if he could see it.

“Your right...they need to know...sorry”

His shoulder got another nudge “dont say sorry you couldn’t do anything, plus i know half of what your going through!”

Lindar turn his head towards the other with a confused look.

Gunnar gave a short laugh in response “i only have one eye, i lost my other when i still was a little brat!”

Lindar couldn’t stop smiling at that, his chest didn’t hurt anymore all self hate was gone.

And after that Gunnar left and came back a few minutes after with a worried Gilda, Gavin and Nestor, but Lindar was to tired to listen to any of them right then, he had lost a lot of blood the last couple hours, but he did catch Gunnar explain the situation very slowly, for Nestor, while he felt Gilda sitting beside him pushing Lindar so he was laying his head in the older dragon’s lap, and he felt Gavin’s big hand pushing gently through his white hair in a very relaxing way.

And at last Lindar closed his eyes knowing he wasn’t alone even if he destroyed the day for many of them by getting frozen in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Im more happy with this one than the first one, i put alot of time into this one so be nice okay!
> 
> Comments and kudos helps me realizing if im okay at this writing stuff, and i may make more if you peps are interested in it ^^
> 
> Have a lovely day everyone!


End file.
